fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anya's Story
Sorreltail13 22:48, 24 October 2008 (UTC)Canden was astonished at what he had seen. A girl of utter beauty walked sheepishly out of the woods; in her hand, rare white alligator skin. At her feet, was an auburn and tan wolf pup. Her skin was a golden tan, her hair was autumn leaf brown, and her eyes were sea green. She was very cautious of her surroundings and seemed very wary of the surrounding people. She wore a strapless, short jade green dress, and russet brown leggings. Around her neck, a necklace with an emerald leaf charm. He examined her closely, to see a birth mark detailed like a vine, wrapping around the top of her arm. She disappeared into his father’s store. She appeared again, with a basket, and ran back into the safety of the forest. He went to his father’s store, to find his father in a delightful mood. “Father, what puts you in a good mood today?” he asked. His father looked at him in wildish glee. “We’re rich! Rich!” he cried. “I don’t understand, Father? Have you come into some fortune?” he asked wildly. “No, but we have pure white alligator skin!” his father replied crazily. Canden asked, “Where did you get such fine, beautiful skin?” “A girl, resembling a wood nymph, traded it for some muslin, ribbon, and spices.” He said. “That girl,” he thought, “There she is again; at the streets, and now in our conversation. I must find out who she is.” He left his father, as he whooped with joy over the new fortune. He decided to “hunt” in the Heart. The Heart is the center of the forest. No one ever went there, but him. “Well not really,” he thought, “but in my dreams.” The Heart is said to be gathering grounds of nymphs. It was the areas where nymphs meet, and engage in conversation. He followed the ancient trail he saw in dreams and came to a stop at a beautiful lake. A waterfall cascaded into the lake. In the middle of the lake, was a rock; upon the rock, was a mermaid or a Draid as they called them. She laughed at something. To his surprise, the girl he saw earlier was floating near her, laughing with her. She wasn’t as wary as she was at town. “She probably wasn’t used to village folk than she is to the forest.” He thought. All of a sudden, as though she sensed his presence, she swan to shore, and walked toward to him. He panicked as she got closer. Her face appeared in front of him. “Hi.” She said. “Uhh…Uhh,” was all that came out of his mouth. “Shh, not here. I’ll explain soon.” She led him to an olive grove, and said “I felt your ora; it called to me.” “How do you know about my power?” She looked at him in shock. “You have power!? Oh, this is not good.” She quaked with fear. “What….what’s your name?” She blinked her luminous, green eyes and replied, “My name is Anyara Nasuda, or you may call Anya.” “My name is Canden Moonriver. Some people, like my annoying, pesky brother, call me Moony. So you can come out, Dean.” A boy, that was the same height as Canden, appeared from the bush behind her. “You brought someone with you?!” “I didn’t even know he came with me.” “I can’t believe you’re a fairy!!!” Dean cried, “Why didn’t you tell me that you were a fairy?!” “Well, I was afraid you wouldn’t treat me the same.” He replied. “So you kept this…this secret from me? Why would you keep that secret from…your brother! I hate you!!!” He ran away with an angry scowl on his face, and he voice carried as it said “I hate you!!”